Save room for my love
by DeniseCecilia
Summary: Ispirata dall'ultimo episodio andato in onda in Italia (4x03, Il quinto uomo), in cui si parla di un weekend di Deeks a Las Vegas; ho portato un po' avanti le cose e immaginato che Kensi, oltre ad accettare la sfida del partner a tornarci insieme, l'abbia messa in pratica per davvero. Con conseguenze inaspettate :)


_Avevo un paio di idee da sviluppare ed un'insanabile voglia di Densi, così questo è quel che ne è venuto fuori: ringrazio tutte le commentatrici della raccolta _The chase _e tutti i runners che conosco, di persona o in rete._

_A__ ben pensarci la corsa (& affini) è una delle attività più... hot che esistano. E anche se qui ve ne è solo un accenno, so già che nel mio futuro di fanwriter entrerà in scena spesso. Non solo perché è hot (è molto di più!), ma soprattutto perché è una cosa che amo (pure se io pratico la camminata, non la corsa). _

_Spero che gradirete, dunque. E che il finale, direi insolito, non vi deluda._

_Come sempre, ogni vostro commento fa felice l'autrice ;)_

_._

.

Era cominciata essenzialmente come una storia di sesso.  
Deeks era una persona calda, disponibile e divertente; ed era stato relativamente facile assecondare l'attrazione fisica, facendo passare in secondo piano un ben diverso tipo di emozioni che sostavano sotto la superfice.  
Per darvi corso aveva – beh, avevano – approfittato di quell'ultimo weekend insieme, trascorso a Las Vegas, che lui le aveva strappato dopo averla sfidata come sua abitudine: questa volta la sfida consisteva nel dimostrare che lei non era gelosa delle sue scappate nella città del peccato, che presumeva in compagnia di qualche bionda cheerleader e piacente studentessa di college, né si fingeva superiore al suo entusiasmo un po' infantile perché in realtà temeva di non saper tenere il passo con lui.  
Non immaginava, certo, che il fine settimana precedente l'avesse visto occupato a scaldare tutta la sera del sabato non un king-size in un grandioso ed eccentrico hotel, ma una semplice poltrona di teatro. Erano ormai tutti a conoscenza della sua passione per i musical – e lei si dilettava di ricordargliela spesso, per il piacere di coglierlo in un raro, lieve imbarazzo: quando s'imbarazzava assumeva un'espressione alquanto tenera...  
… tuttavia, non aveva proprio preso in considerazione l'idea che avesse guardato _Il fantasma dell'opera_ e non... altro.  
Era cominciata come una storia di sesso, e Deeks aveva accolto con stupore le intenzioni di Kensi, rimanendo visibilmente incredulo per una frazione di secondo in eccesso, tanto che lei si era preoccupata di essersi spinta troppo oltre. Di non interessargli veramente, ed essersi lasciata trarre in inganno dalle sue insistenti ed esplicite insinuazioni.  
Poi gli si era avvicinata, decisa almeno a sapere la verità, se si era sbagliata. Ma non aveva avuto il tempo di aprir bocca, se non per lasciarlo entrare...

… rievocando quel momento ora, mentre correva al suo fianco, una sottile trama di capillari le infiammò il viso già imporporato dall'esercizio intenso.  
Al dodicesimo chilometro, avendo coperto ormai i quattro quinti del loro percorso, i suoi sentimenti divennero ambivalenti: rimpiangeva già la fine di quello sforzo teso e liberatorio, fatto di sudore freddo e di slanci entusiasti vibrati sulle corde muscolari; al contempo però pregustava il momento della resa al suolo, quando entrambi si sarebbero distesi sul manto erboso del Griffith Park e si sarebbero abbandonati alla stanchezza. In silenzio, a mani intrecciate.

Kensi ruotò sul fianco sinistro pigramente, con studiata lentezza, cercando con gli occhi il partner.  
Partner, migliore amico, fidanzato... con la mano destra, che portava al quarto dito il semplice e prezioso anello in oro bianco che lui l'aveva implorata di accettare un mese prima, sfiorò delicatamente il profilo del suo viso e del collo, poggiando infine il braccio sul suo torace.  
"La sai l'ultima?", gli chiese con voce sorridente accostandogli la bocca all'orecchio.  
Lui rise brevemente, sentendo solletico. "No. E tu sai che la tua voce oggi sorride?", replicò, restando a fissare con finta noncuranza il cielo di un blu osceno, appena screziato di bianco.  
"Sì. E' così perché ti amo. E' questa la novità".  
Incredibile a dirsi, era stata proprio Kensi a pronunciare per prima quelle due paroline magiche.  
Vedendo che lui non rispondeva nulla, anzi sembrava quasi preoccupato, aggiunse: "Non fraintendermi. Ti amo da molto, come ho avuto modo di capire. E di ammettere". Fece una pausa per sottolineare la portata di quanto stava dicendo. "Ma continuo a stupirmene. Ogni giorno è come se fossimo di nuovo in quella palestra, sotto copertura, e ti vedessi per la prima volta".  
"... oh-oh. Aspetta, aspetta. Mi stai dicendo che ti avevo davvero colpito, quella volta? Cioè non ricordavi com'ero vestito solo perché sei un'agente dannatamente in gamba?", domandò lui sollevando un angolo della bocca ed il sopracciglio opposto – una piccola abilità che Kensi in segreto gli invidiava –, lusingato, ripensando alla sua prontezza, quella sera nei panni di Melissa e Justin. Allora aveva avuto un assaggio dei suoi baci.  
"Forse".  
"Naaa. E' così, sicuro!, mio piccolo raggio di sole", esultò lui.

"Raggio di sole, che stai facendo?", ripeté quella sera stessa quel soprannome insieme spiritoso ed affettuoso, sentendola muoversi dietro le sue spalle, mentre si allungava oltre il bordo del letto per spegnere la luce.  
"Lo vuoi un cucchiaio di Kensi?", gli chiese lei di rimando, ridendo, arcuando il corpo in posizione semi-fetale ed appoggiandosi al suo nell'istante esatto in cui il compagno si girava nuovamente verso l'interno.  
Lo sentì aderire a sé e ne avvertì il fiato caldo sul collo, dove lui posò un bacio leggero.  
"Uhm, hai un buon odore. E sono felice di essere qui con te. Ma non mi basta un cucchiaio di Kensi, no no... ti voglio tutta, e questo significa... che sarò felice di aspettare. Se questo significa che quando potrò averti, ti avrò definitivamente e per sempre, voglio aspettare", soggiunse in un prolungato sospiro. "Basta sesso. Basta finché non sarai totalmente, ufficialmente mia".  
Si adeguò alla forma della donna, stringendole intanto la mano ed intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Non s'aspettava il gesto che seguì, il suo sollevargli la mano rimasta libera e posarvi delicatamente un bacio, piccolo come una perla e vivace come una farfalla, nell'incavo; per poi portarla a contatto con lo sterno. Sotto ad esso il cuore di Kensi batteva in maniera evidente, con una ritmica frenesia.  
"Ne abbiamo già parlato. E' insolito, ma... per me va bene. Se questo è un modo per ottenere di sposarmi il prima possibile, prima che cambi idea", lo stuzzicò lei, ben sapendo di metterlo in agitazione, "devi almeno prenderti le tue responsabilità".  
"Vale a dire?".  
"Devi promettere di amarmi, onorarmi, e di... sfamarmi tutti i giorni della tua vita. Okay?".  
"... okay! Hey, mi hai fatto spaventare, zucchero...".  
Una gomitata nel fianco e poi le sue dita che la cercavano gli chiusero la bocca, come lui l'aveva chiusa e lei quel benedetto, storico giorno in cui avevano macinato miglia di deserto in direzione di Las Vegas. Insieme – una volta e per sempre.


End file.
